Back on earth
by BookWarmDracosGirl13
Summary: I floated them for a good reason, well I floated my father for a good reason, that was why they arrested me. Now they are sending me and 99 other prisoners down to earth after 97 years of living in space. This won't end well. Bella-X- Bellamy CROSSOVER.


"SWAN, UP, NOW!" one of the officers shouts. They are always shouting at me, I mean yeah, they shout at everyone sometimes. But they always yell at me no matter what. Well I guess they have a good reason. You see, 97 years ago earth had an accidental nuclear war and only a few hundred people survived by escaping on spaceships, we call it the ark. Well, the ark only has a limited sappily of oxygen, food, and water. So each family is allowed to have one child, well my parents had me ( I'm 17) then my mom got pregnant by another man who I don't know. My dad was the chancellor, and he did the unthinkable and nobody but me knew what he had done. He let my mom have the baby (A baby boy) my half brother, who is a year younger than me, gave the baby to his rightful father, then he killed my mother. I found all this out last year when I was 16, that's when it happen, that's when I did the greatest and worst thing of my life. I demanded the information out of my supposed father.

My brothers name is Jasper he has dark brown hair, like mine and dark brown eyes I guess from his father. my eyes are green. That's all i really got out of the baby picture of him. After my father told me he floated my mom, I began acting out, drinking, smoking weed, wasting oxygan, saving people from getting floated. That last one, saving people is what got me arrested, my father was there that day, being the chancellor and all, he along with 8 other officers. Well, sat on the other side of the floating wall, the one that sucks you out when the second door is open. My father and 6 officers ran in to get me out so they could float some guy, but I was faster. When My father and the officers got to me I jumped between two of the officers legs, did a summersault out the door, I quickly hit the blue button to lock the first glass door, sealing them in tight. I watched as they banged on it for a second, I heard shouting behind me, but the 2 other officers were not close enough. I met the eyes of my panicked and frantic Father. I had smirked and mouthed 'For my mom.' and then with as much force as I could muster I slammed my hand down on the big red button, effectively Floating my father and six officers just as 2 sets of arms forced me against the wall.

"SWAN, I SAID UP! AND GET A MOVE ON IT." he jerks my big metal solid cell door open. "Ugh." I forced up as a heavy hand grips my upper arm tightly and drags me out of the room. "You couldn't let me put some damn clothes on before you guys kill me." I say gesturing to my bra and shorts clothed body. But then I remember something. "Put me back in there now, I don't turn 18 for 10 more months, I'm not supposed to die today." I shout and see other kids shouting almost the same thing. I see the new chancellor making rounds and putting something silver on everyones right wrist. He comes and stands in front of me.

"Ah, Isabella, may I see your right arm." He asks politely, though I know he hates me, he and my father were good and close friends, he doesn't see me as sweet Isabella any more, he sees me as the monster who tool his best friend away. Not that I feel bad or anything, not many people know who I am, my father never let me out of our living area, afraid I would meet my brother.

"Ah chancellor Jaha, long time no see, it's been what a year since I floated my father. Tell me did you cry over his happy and sudden death? I didn't, in fact I rejoiced in it, it was a much needed death." I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek then a soft drop of blood roll down my cheek to my jaw. Jaha roughly grads my wrist and shove the silver metal bracelet on it, forcing five needles to implant themselves beneath my skin forcing me to hiss out.

" I hope you suffer a painful death on earth along the other 100 teen prisoners." he whispers in my ear. "Hmm I guess it runs in the chancellor line not to have a heart." I whisper back softly, then start giggling uncontrollably. Wait. Earth? I think to myself as I the officer drags me to what I can only assume a ship.

**Hey guys, tell me what you think. I am in love with this TV show And the first time I seen Bellamy, I was sure I was in love. 3**


End file.
